Lightwave
by Flame girl 123
Summary: He knew who she was, he just never thought he'd see her again. A young woman appears out of nowhere and saves Douglas from Reese. Who is she? Well, read my story and find out. A lot of characters from Lab Rats: Elite Force
1. Chapter 1

She glanced back at the living room of the penthouse, it was empty, she had already said her goodbyes, though she knew that they weren't really goodbyes, she knew that she would see them again, but goodbyes are always all the same, because in a moment everything would change, and he would be back.

….

She had appeared as if out of thin air, a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair and haunting blue eyes, and had created a light shield around Douglas, that Reese's laser projection could not penetrate.

"What the...what?" Reese exclaimed, throwing her hands down in frustration, her cheeks growing shades of red as her anger grew. Then a wicked smile crept upon her face.

"Douglas!" Chase yelled, as he and Bree ran off the hyper lift.

"Bree, Chase, look out!" Douglas yelled, just as Reese shot her laser projection at them.

Bree quickly grabbed Chase's arm and super sped them to the other side of the room just as Chase threw up his energy force field to protect them. But almost at the same moment, Reese morphed into a bright orange energy ball and flew directly at the young blonde woman, causing her to drop the light shield she had around Douglas and throw her hands up in front of her.

Right as Reese hit her full force, the young blonde woman released a shockwave burst from her hands, sending both her and Reese flying backward.

Reese flew over the cyber desk and landed hard on the ground, seconds later she jumped up, morphing herself into a black swarm and escaping through the tunnels beneath the building.

"She's getting away!" Bree shouted, as she was about to super speed after her.

"Let her go, Bree." Douglas said dismissively, as he and Chase were kneeling beside the young blonde woman, who was lying unconscious on the ground after slamming hard into the rock wall behind her.

"But Douglas…" Bree began, but cut herself off when she saw the concern in his eyes as he gently lifted the young woman's head, and quickly ran to her Uncle's side.

"Douglas, who is she?" Chase asked, as Bree gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

Douglas let out a deep and shaky breath before he answered, "She's my sister." He said as he looked down at a face he thought he'd never see again.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark purple and pink clouds gathered above her as electric pink light spiraled around her. She was memorized by the light dancing all around her.

"Ellie!" She heard her two older brothers shout, and run towards her.

She tried to run to them, but the light seemed to hold her back, hold her there. Panic began to rise within her, as she watched the beautiful, yet terrifying light dance around her. Just then, her whole body was engulfed in a shower of sparkling light and she disappeared. Moments later, she reached out and gingerly touched her arm, feeling an energy surge through her.

"What happened?" She silently asked herself.

…

"Ellie, come on, sweetie, time to wake up." Douglas said, gently shaking his little sister's shoulders.

The young blonde woman, whose name was apparently Ellie, Douglas's little sister, was now lying on the couch in the living room of the penthouse, and she remained still, to still for her brothers' liking.

"Come on, lil sis, don't do this, come on, wake up, Donnie will be here any minute, so…please, just wake up!" Douglas shouted, tears welling up in his eyes as he shook his still unconscious sister.

"Douglas, Douglas, come on, stop it!" Bree said, gently pulling her Uncle away from the couch.

"But…." Douglas began, looking down at his sister. "She's so still." His last words were no more than a whisper.

"Give her time, she'll wake up." Bree said, her eyes full of sympathy for her Uncle. She looked down at her long lost Aunt.

Skylar came downstairs with a damp washcloth, which she placed gently on Ellie's forehead.

"Do we know how she got here?" Skylar questioned.

"No, we'll just have to wait until she wakes up." Chase said. He was standing behind the couch with Kaz and Oliver, when he suddenly spun around with great speed.

"Did you guys hear that?" He questioned.

Before any of them could respond to Chase's question, a very familiar raven-haired teenager was suddenly standing before them on the railing of the terrace. She smiled a wicked smile that sent chills down their spines.

"Well, well, well, lookie who I found." Reese said in a singsong voice, as she jumped down from the railing and made her way towards Douglas, Ellie, and the Elite Force.

"Reese, what are you doing here?" Kaz asked, as he jumped into a fighting stance, ready to protect his friends.

"Aww, isn't that cute, relax Fire boy, I just have a little score to settle with your girlfriend, she hurt my father and left him to die, and that makes me really angry!" Reese shouted, anger rising in her voice as she slowly made her way towards them, a wicked smile plastered on her face.

Bree super sped to the kitchen, just as Reese fired her laser projection. Kaz quickly grabbed Bree's arm and pulled her behind the counter with him, and just as he did that, a beautiful, sparkling, shield of golden light appeared between them and Reese.

"Oh, come on!" Reese exclaimed, once again throwing her hands down in frustration.

Everyone looked in awe at the light and then over to Ellie, who had woken up.

"This isn't over, Night light, you may have won the battle today, but there's no way you all will win the war that's coming!" Reese huffed in frustration and defeat, although before she morphed into a black swarm and flew away, a wicked smile crept upon her face.

Ellie let down her light shield and fell back onto the couch in exhaustion; it had been a long day, she thought to herself as she covered her face with her hands.

And then, "Ellie." For a moment she held her breath, not daring to breathe for fear the voice could be a dream, that voice, that sweet voice that she had not heard in years. She peeked through her fingers and saw that face that she'd know anywhere, her brother, smiling back at her.

"Dougie!" Ellie exclaimed, tears brimming at the corners of her blue eyes. She jumped up off the couch and threw her arms around her big brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Time is always a heartbeat, a jump, and a skip away, and we needed more of it.

…..

"Hey, got one of those for me?" Donald teased, as he came through the door.

Ellie slowly pulled away from Douglas's warm embrace, tears still glistening in her eyes, as she looked over at her big brother.

"Donnie!" She squealed, as she ran into her big brother's awaiting arms.

They stayed there, in that loving brother-sister hug for several minutes.

"Okay, okay, Ellie, now where have you been all this time, and how do you have powers?" Donald asked, placing his hands on Ellie's shoulders and looking straight into her deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, I would like to know that too?" Douglas questioned, as he came to stand beside his brother.

Ellie just shrugged and said with a smile, "Where else, the future."

…..

Donald, Douglas, Bree, Chase, Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz were all in the living room, looking in wonder at Ellie.

"So…you can time travel?" Bree asked, being the first one to break the awkward silence that had filled the room.

"Not exactly," Ellie began, not quite sure where to start, "Hmm, let me start from the beginning," and with that Ellie began to tell her story.

"It was a dark and stormy night!" Ellie began jokingly.

"Ell…ie!" Her brothers complained.

"Just kidding!" Ellie giggled, "Well, not really, do you remember that weird storm that night, the one with the pink clouds and the weird lightning?" Ellie asked her brothers.

Her brothers just simply nodded, all of a sudden remembering that night all over again.

"Well, that storm was a time storm, a storm that only happens when there's a shift in the time stream, but that night there was something else too…a magnetic storm coincided with the Aurora Borealis that night, and created an electrical surge right at the moment that the time storm jumped me forward ten years…giving me these powers." Ellie finished.

When she looked up at everyone, she saw that they all were looking at her in awe and wonder.

"So…you've been living ten years into the future all this time?" Donald asked.

"Yep, Donnie…or um, my Donnie…oh, no, that's still not right, Future Donnie and I had to wait until we could find another time storm and then we…and by we, I mean Donnie had to figure out how to direct the time storm to where I wanted to end up, because time storms can be pretty unpredictable, who knows, I could have ended up one hundred years from now in the Arctic or something." Ellie explained.

"So then why did you come back?" Douglas questioned.

"To save you." Ellie simply stated, looking into her brother's deep brown eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what kinda powers do you have?" Bree asked, as she walked off the hyper lift with Ellie, and into Mission Command.

"Hey, you two!" Skylar said, looking up from the cyber desk and smiling at Bree and Ellie.

"Hey," Ellie said, smiling, "What are you two doing?" She asked, seeing Kaz pushing buttons on the cyber desk. Skylar quickly slapped his hand away.

"Well, I'm changing the password and putting up more firewalls around the superhero list so that Reese can't get it, if she tries again." Skylar explained.

"And what is Oliver doing?" Bree asked, looking over at Oliver, who was posing in front of a mirror that he had apparently brought down from upstairs.

"Oh, he's practicing his superhero poses." Kaz said.

"I am Cryo Man!" Oliver shouted, as he placed his hands on his hips and threw head back in a very heroic pose.

"Well, Cryo Boy, as amusing as this is to watch, Ellie and I are going to train down here, so clear out." Bree said.

"Aw cool, so Ellie what kind of powers do you have?" Kaz asked, coming around to stand in front of the cyber desk.

"Well, I have light energy and vibration powers," Ellie explained, "I can create an impenetrable light shield, can bend the light around me or other things making myself or them invisible, and I can concentrate different vibrations into a powerful shockwave."

"Okay Ellie, let's see if your light shield can stop my proton ring?" Bree said, as she threw her hand forward, creating the shiny disc.

Ellie held her hands up in front of her, activating her light shield around her.

Bree threw her proton ring right at Ellie; the shiny disc flew through the air and simply bounced off Ellie's light shield and returned to Bree's hand, like a boomerang.

"Alright, well, let's amp it up a little, see if your light shield can deflect my electrokinesis." Bree said, as her hands began to glow with two beams of electricity. She slowly brought her hands closer together and pretty soon the beams crossed, creating a ball of sparking electricity.

Ellie again activated her light shield and braced herself, "Ready," she said, and nodded at Bree.

Bree nodded and threw the ball of electricity at Ellie.

Right at that moment, the lights flickered, and something happened. A golden light seemed to emanate from Ellie, in fact Ellie, herself seemed to become light, and right before Bree's ball of electricity hit her light shield, blasting her backwards, and the lights flickered out.

"Bree, what happened?" Skylar questioned her friend, as the lights began to flicker back on.

"I…I don't know, that's…that's never happened before, wait, guys, where's Ellie?" Bree asked, looking down at her hands, the electric glow beginning to fade.

"What happened?" Donald shouted, as he ran off the hyper lift, along with Douglas, and Chase.

Bree looked up from her hands at her father and then over to Skylar, her eyes filling with panic, searching for an answer, what had happened, her powers had never generated that much electricity.

"Bree?" Donald asked his daughter more gently, placing a hand on her shoulder, "What happened?"

"I…I don't know, my powers, they've never generated that much electricity." Bree said quietly, looking back down at her hands.

"I see spots." Kaz said, getting to his feet shakily, with Oliver's help. The force of the energy wave had knocked him into the cyber desk, causing him to hit his head.

"It's okay buddy, just sit down." Oliver said, taking his friend's hand and leading him over to a stool by the cyber desk.

"Where's Ellie?" Douglas asked, suddenly aware of his sister's absence.

Donald looked around, and that's when he could hear what sounded like rapid knocking on glass. Ellie was in the mirror.

"Wait…what…Ellie, how did you get in the mirror?" Chase asked. "Bree, what did you do?"

"I already told you, I don't know!" Bree shouted, sending her brother a glaring stare.

"Awww, cool, Ellie's stuck in the mirror!" Kaz said.

"No, no, no, not cool!" Donald said, glaring at Kaz.

"Guys, guys, listen, I think I know what happened, Ellie said that the time storm that took her to the future ten years ago, gave her these powers, well, I think that coming back through the time storm gave her another power, and when she was training with Bree, it went all glitchy, phasing her through the mirror." Skylar explained.

"Well, that's just great, now we know how she got in there, so now how do we get her out of there?" Chase asked.

"Easy, we just break it!" Kaz said, grabbing a baseball bat and walking up to the mirror, ready to smash it.

In the mirror, Ellie flinched.

"Whoa, NO!" Donald yelled, grabbing the bat, throwing Kaz off balance and causing him to fall down.

"Ellie, can you get back through the mirror?" Donald asked.

Ellie pressed her hands against the glass, but nothing happened. She just shook her head.

"Well, great, now what are we gonna do?" Chase asked, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Wait, COLD, that's it, Oliver, use your Cryo Blast to freeze the glass, and that should allow Ellie to phase back through the mirror." Skylar said, the idea suddenly coming to her.

"Okay…I'll try." Oliver said, throwing his hand out in front of him and using his Cryo Blast to freeze the mirror.

Ice started to creep across to smooth surface of the mirror, as frost began to draw pictures on the glass.

Ellie pressed her hands against the glass, and as she did, was able to phase through the mirror.

"Well, that was fun!" Ellie giggled. "Thanks, Cryo Man."

Oliver just smiled and did his superhero pose.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you destroy them?" Roman demanded, spinning around to face his sister.

"There was a little…problem, but don't worry, we'll soon have the Elite Force right where we want them, and they'll pay for what they did!" Reese spat, an evil glint in her eye.

….

"Ellie, ready to go?" Bree asked, as she came jumping down the stairs and jumped down the last one.

Skylar and Ellie walked over to the table by the couch and grabbed their purses, swinging them over their shoulders.

"Ready!" They both said in unison.

"Where are you girls going?" Donald asked.

"We are taking Ellie around Centium City today, maybe do a little shopping." Bree explained, waiting for Skylar and Ellie by the door.

"Okay, but I don't want to get a call from one of you saying that Ellie's phased through the mirror in the dressing room!" Donald teased, well, he was mostly teasing.

"Don't worry, Donnie!" Ellie laughed, sending her big brother a smile, before she followed Bree and Skylar out the door.

….

"Wow, what a beautiful day!" Ellie said.

The three girls were sitting at an outside table in front of a small café, they had been all over the city, and now they were just taking a moment to enjoy the last remnants of this beautiful late spring afternoon, before heading back home. Sitting all around them were dozens of shopping bags. Ellie had bought herself three pairs of jeans, a dark pink short sleeved shirt that she could wear with the jean jacket that she bought, a gray long sleeved shirt with butterflies flying across the front, a light green shirt with neon stars all over it, and a bright pink, cozy sweater that she could wear and curl up on the couch in.

….

Earlier that day, they had gone to the Centium City zoo, where they saw the most adorable little panda bear. They had taken goofy pictures in a photo booth. Eaten cotton candy.

Yep, it had been a pretty fun day!

….

When they entered the penthouse, laughing and joking, their smiles quickly faded.

The living room was completely thrashed. Broken glass covered the floor.

"KAZ!" Bree and Ellie shouted, seeing the boy lying unconscious on the floor.

"OLIVER!" Skylar shouted at the same moment, seeing him lying unconscious behind the toppled over couch.

Bree, with her super speed, was beside Kaz in a heartbeat. She kneeled down beside the boy and pressed her fingers to his neck, she felt the rhythm of his pulse, weak but there.

Skylar was kneeling beside Oliver.

"What happened here?" Ellie asked, more to herself, as she looked around the room. Her eyes fell upon a piece of paper on the floor that had writing on it. She picked it up and began to read it. Her eyes widened in fear at what it said.

Bree and Skylar didn't seem to notice Ellie's reaction or the piece of paper that she was holding.

"We've got to get them down to Mission Command!" Bree said.

"Are you coming, Ellie?" Bree asked, getting the two boys into the hyper lift, with Skylar's help.

"Yeah, right...right behind you, I just...umm…want to take another look around the room first." Ellie said.

Bree and Skylar disappeared down the hyper lift with Kaz and Oliver.

Left alone, Ellie read the letter once again before crumpling it up into a ball and throwing it on the floor. She hated lying to her friends but she couldn't tell them, couldn't let them come, everything that was happening was her fault, and she couldn't put them in danger.

Taking one last look at the room, Ellie silently vowed, "I'm not going to lose them again."

And, grabbing her coat, she quietly left the penthouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness crept around her as she walked through the tunnels of the abandoned subway station, carefully placing her footfalls, as not to trip. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness.

Suddenly, a rush of wind whooshed past Ellie, blowing her blonde hair up around her face, and Bree was standing in front of her.

"Bree, what are you doing here?" Ellie asked in a whisper, brushing her hair from her face.

"I could ask you the same question, Ellie!" Bree exclaimed, taking the crumpled up letter out of her jeans pocket and throwing it at Ellie. "Why did you come here on your own?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because this is all my fault, Bree, from the moment that I came back through the time storm and saved Douglas, things have changed, time itself has changed." Ellie explained to the girl in front of her.

Bree reached out her hands and placed them on Ellie's shoulders.

"Ellie, look at me." Bree said, softly. Ellie slowly looked up at Bree, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"This is not your fault, you just came back to save your brother, I'd have done the same thing, but now we're going to save our brothers together, you're not alone in this, okay." Bree said, looking Ellie straight in the eye.

"Okay, thanks Bree." Ellie said, smiling at her friend.

…

Before Ellie had come back through the time storm and saved Douglas, and changed time, Bree and herself hadn't ever really known each other. The team had gone their separate ways, and Bree and Chase had left Centium City before Ellie had arrived through the time storm. It was nice to have Bree as a friend now.

…

"Aww, how sweet, you're here to save your brothers, to bad you'll never get the chance!" Reese's voice mocked them from the darkness.

Reese, along with Roman and Riker came out of the darkness, towards them.

And that was the last thing that the two girls remembered, before the darkness swirled around them, taking them into nothingness.

…

"Bree, Ellie, come on, please, wake up." Donald pleaded.

Ellie's eyes slowly began to open and her head was killing her. Donald helped her get to her feet. As Chase helped Bree, who still seemed pretty woozy.

"Where…where are we?" Bree asked, looking up at Chase.

"Roman, Riker, and Reese put us in a cell with some kind of force field around it." Chase answered his sister.

Douglas was standing by the force field when it suddenly deactivated.

"Good, everyone's awake, now we can play!" Reese said, as she appeared out of the darkness, a sinister smile plastered on her face. Her brothers were right behind her.

Bree super sped Ellie, Mr. Davenport, and Douglas down another old subway tunnel, while Chase created his force field, and drawing its energy into an electric ball, shot it at Roman, who had transformed himself into a black swarm.

As the energy hit Roman, he transformed back, falling to the ground, but as he got up he was laughing.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that, Brainiac!" Roman laughed, as he shot a purple bolt of electricity at Chase, sending him flying into the rock wall behind him. He fell, unconscious.

Reese was chasing Bree down the dark tunnel.

"Aww, what's wrong, Breezy, are you scared?" Reese mocked.

Reese was about to hit Bree with her laser projection, when Ellie created a light shield around her.

"Aww, little Night Light wants to play!" Reese laughed, "You're going to have to do a lot better than that!" Reese sneered, walking towards Ellie.

"The name's Lightwave, and don't worry, I will!" Ellie said, and with that she threw her right hand forward and released a shockwave blast, sending Reese flying backwards into the rock wall behind her, she fell hard on the ground, unconscious.

"Reese!" Roman and Riker shouted, running to their sister's side.

"You'll pay for that!" The brothers shouted angrily at Ellie. Then they grasped arms and transformed into a black swarm and surrounded her.

The wind from the vortex that they were creating around her was strong.

"Bree, I want you to get my brothers and Chase out of here!" Ellie yelled over the howl of the wind.

"But…but what about you?" Bree asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Ellie lied, "I'll…I'll be right behind you, now go!"

Bree, grabbing onto Mr. Davenport, Douglas, and an unconscious Chase, super sped through the dark tunnels and was outside in seconds. She laid Chase down a few feet away and was about to super speed back through the tunnels of the abandoned subway station, when there was a loud explosion and the tunnels caved in.


	7. Chapter 7

~Voices echoing harshly in the darkness, two hands lifting her, then the wind rushing past her, there was nothing but the darkness, the darkness enveloping her, nothingness coming for her~

…

"She needs her brother, Douglas." Donald said, as he came downstairs a few steps behind his younger brother.

Bree and Skylar were in the kitchen, making lunch. Douglas walked over to the bowl of fruit sitting on the counter, and took an apple.

"She has you, Donnie!" Douglas yelled, taking a bite of his apple, before pushing past his older brother.

"You're her brother too!" Donald yelled.

"I don't want to hear it, Donnie!" Douglas yelled back. He turned and went back upstairs.

"I…I just don't know what to do, how to get through to him." Donald sighed.

"He feels guilty, he's the reason she came back, but don't worry, he'll come around." Bree told her father, placing her hand on his shoulder. She then took the sandwich that she had been making, and walked out to the terrace.

"How's Kaz doing?" Donald asked, watching Bree walk out to the terrace, where the boy was sitting, and hand him the plate, making sure that he had a hold on it before she let go.

Skylar looked up from her sandwich, out to the terrace.

"He's getting use to not being able to see, and he's healing faster than we'd hoped." Skylar told Donald. He could tell that she was fighting back tears as she looked away.

When Reese had attacked the penthouse, she hit Kaz with her laser projection. And while his scars were healing, he'd never see again.

…

Donald felt utterly defeated by the time that he walked into Mission Command. He went over to the cyber desk and pushed the button that opened the faux wall on the other side of the room.

Going through into the tunnels below the building, he walked to a small room that they had hastily made into an infirmary.

Looking around the room, his eyes rested upon the still figure of his little sister, lying in a bed in the corner of the makeshift infirmary. The rhythmic beeping of her heart monitor, echoing off the walls.

"How did we get here?" Donald wondered, as he walked into the room and sat beside his sister.

"Ellie, please, wake up." He said softly, taking her hand in his.

…

Douglas was sitting in his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Douglas thought to himself, "She needs you, Donnie's right."

Douglas got up and went downstairs, heading towards the hyper lift.

…

"Donnie." Douglas whispered, gently shaking his brother's shoulder.

Donald started awake; he hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep. He looked at Ellie. She was still as ever.

"Douglas, what…what are you doing down here?" Donald asked.

"Oh, you were right, Donnie." Douglas said, as he pulled up a chair and sat beside Ellie's bed. "She's my sister too, I should've come to see her sooner."

"Well, you're here now." Donald said, tearfully smiling up at his brother. "That's all that matters."


	8. Chapter 8

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and the world suddenly sparked to back to life.

She looked around the room and was met with the smiling faces of her brothers.

"Ellie."

Her name was all they could get out before she enveloped them into a long over do hug. And they stayed in that warm brother-sister hug for quite some time.

 **~a few months later~**

"Wow, the snow is really beautiful," Bree said, as she looked out the window at the falling snow.

She then reached over to where the popcorn bowl had been sitting on the table.

"Ellie, stop turning the popcorn bowl invisible!" Bree sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bree." Ellie said innocently.

"Ellie." Bree said.

"Okay, fine." Ellie giggled, and with a slight wave of her hand, she made the popcorn bowl reappear on the table beside Bree.

"Thank you." Bree said, smiling at her friend.

She strung a few more pieces of popcorn on the string, before holding it up to admire her work, she then handed one end to Skylar, as they draped it around the Christmas tree.

"There, what do you think?" Skylar asked, walking backwards to admire the tree and almost tripping over one of the boxes full of ornaments, which was sitting on the floor.

Oliver rushed over and caught Skylar before she fell.

"Thanks, Oliver." Skylar said, as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, she tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, as she stared into his eyes.

"Okay, come on guys, we still need to put the ornaments on…Kaz, stop eating the popcorn!" Bree said, slapping Kaz's hand away.

"What…you said you were done." Kaz said, reaching into the bowl and grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it into his mouth.

Bree just rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him.

…

~She had been pretty worried about Kaz these past few months, after Reese's attack had left him blind. Mr. Davenport and Chase had been working on a special pair of glasses based on some of Mr. Davenport's technology that would help Kaz "see" again, and Bree had been pestering them everyday until they had finished. ~

Mr. Davenport had been able to restore part of Kaz's sight using bionics and the glasses basically worked as an aid, beeping if Kaz was about to run into something, and Kaz could still go on missions, he just needed Bree, Oliver, Skylar, or Chase with him.

…

Skylar was sitting on the floor, looking through the box of ornaments and holding each one up in front of her face, admiring it in wonder.

"We didn't have ornaments like this on Caldareia." Skylar said, handing Oliver a beautiful, sparkly, gold star.

Smiling to himself, Oliver hung the star on a branch just above a jolly looking Santa.

"Come on, Chase, come help us decorate the Christmas tree." Bree pleaded, playfully grabbing her brother's arm and pulling him up off the couch and towards the Christmas tree.

"Here." Skylar said, handing Chase a homemade red Santa hat ornament to put on the tree.

"Hey, I remember when I made this for Mr. Davenport." Chase reminisced, finding the perfect spot for it on the tree.

All of a sudden, the intercom sprang to life, and Mr. Davenport's voice could be heard telling them to come down to Mission Command.

They all rushed to the hyper lift, and within seconds they were in Mission Command.

…

"So…you're Mr. Davenport…from the future…the timeline that Ellie came from…and you hacked into our Mission Command…ten years in the past?" Chase asked.

"Yes, Chase, that's about it." Future Mr. Davenport sighed.

"Donnie, obviously you called for a reason, and why didn't you just call me on my phone, you hacked it so that I get across timelines coverage?" Ellie asked her brother.

"Well, I would have but…you left your phone in the future." Donald said, taking Ellie's phone from his pocket and holding it up to show her.

"Oh." Ellie said sheepishly.

"Ellie, I asked you if you had your phone with you before you left and you said you did."

"Well, I thought I did." Ellie said.

"Mr. Davenport…Mr. Davenport…why did you call?" Bree asked.

"Right," Mr. Davenport said, coming back to the reason that he had called, "Ellie, Dark Chaos broke out and we have reason to believe that he's in the past timeline where you are."

"What…how…how did he even get out?" Ellie asked, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Frozen Rose helped him escape."

"Frozen Rose, oh Donnie, this…this isn't good, is she here too?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, we believe so," Donald nodded, "Ellie, they're coming after you, and you know that Dark Chaos's powers can neutralize your powers and…Ellie, I think you need help, I think it's time."

"Wait…no…I've already…won't that change too much?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie, if Dark Chaos and Frozen Rose used a time storm and are already there, then that means things have already changed, the Elite Force wasn't supposed to meet them for another eight years." Donald explained.

"Okay," Ellie said, and facing her brothers, she took off the necklace from around her neck. It looked like a purple crystal, well; it was a purple crystal that looked like it had pink lightning inside of it.

"This crystal contains the last remnants of the magnetic storm and the lightning that gave me my powers."

And with that, Ellie threw the crystal down on the floor, shattering it and sending the lightning inside of it bouncing off the rock walls and filling the room with a blinding light. The lightning soon found its target and surrounded her brothers.

"Ellie, what did you do?" Douglas shouted, before he and Donald were engulfed in a shower of bright light, and energy surged through them, much like it had Ellie.

The bright light faded.

Everyone stared.

Ellie stood there, smiling at her brothers, then suddenly she threw her right hand forward, sending a powerful shockwave burst straight at Douglas.

Douglas threw his hands up in front of him, and all of a sudden an energy force field, much like Ellie's, surrounded himself and his brother.

"Whoa, am I doing this?" Douglas asked, looking down at his hands, as the force field disappeared.

"Yep!" Ellie nodded.

"How?" Douglas asked.

"I gave you both superpowers!" Ellie said, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, Aftershocks, you're up!" Ellie said, talking to Donald.

Donald, Douglas, Ellie, Bree, Chase, Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar, were standing in a beautiful, open field on the outskirts of Centium City. Future Donald had thought it was best to have Present Day Donald, Douglas, and Ellie, practice their new superpowers away from the city, since Donald's shockwave power could create an earthquake, and the first time he used it, he had nearly caused a cave in.

Donald stood, facing the targets, which Bree, and Chase had lined up earlier that day.

"Okay, so I want you to activate your shockwave power and direct the burst in two different directions, hitting the last two targets on either side of the line." Ellie instructed her brother.

"Okay, here we go." Donald said, more to himself, as he stood with his right foot slightly in front of his left foot, bracing himself.

A low rumbling sound could be heard, as Donald activated his shockwave power, feeling the vibrations, the energy surged through him, and right at the moment that he felt the power about to burst from his hands, he concentrated on sending the shockwave in two different directions.

The targets exploded, sending slivers of wood raining down in the grass.

"Yes!" Ellie cheered, jumping up into the air.

"Hey, way to go, Donnie, you didn't almost cause a natural disaster this time." Douglas said.

Donald glared at his brother, before walking over and sitting down on a tree stump.

"Okay, Ellie, you're up!" Bree said, walking up to Ellie.

"What?" Ellie asked her friend.

"Future Mr. Davenport told me to have you practice your light teleportation." Bree explained.

"Okay…you do remember that the last time I used my light teleportation I ended up trapped in a mirror."

"Yes, I remember, I also remember that that only happened because your power glitched when it came into contact with my electrokinesis." Bree explained.

"Okay, so where do you want me to teleport?" Ellie asked.

"Just behind the targets." Bree told her.

"Okay, here we go." Ellie said, more to herself, as she stood to face the targets and closed her eyes. For some reason, she could concentrate her light teleportation better when she closed her eyes.

All of a sudden, a bright golden light began shining from Ellie, as she became light, and disappeared, then almost instantaneously reappearing behind the targets.

"Yes, I did it!" Ellie shouted, waving back at her friends, "Hey, Bree, here I am!"

"Yes, here you are." An utterly chilling voice spoke.

Ellie didn't even turn around before activating her light teleportation and teleporting back to her brothers.

"Hey, great job, Ellie!" Skylar said, as she came to stand beside Bree.

But Ellie didn't hear Skylar's praise, as she ran up to her brothers, and grabbing a hold of them, she said, "We…we have to get out of here."

Then all of a sudden, the sky seemed to darken and the wind became laced with a freezing bite, as ice crept upon the ground, and everything became frozen.

"Well…well, well, look who we found, little Lightwave, and it looks like she thinks that her brothers can help." The villain, Dark Chaos, taunted.

"Dark Chaos." Ellie breathed.

Seeing the fear in Ellie's eyes, Donald protectively moved in front of his sister and brother, and making sure that they were shielded, he sent a powerful shockwave burst straight at Dark Chaos. Unfortunately, Dark Chaos sent his own dark energy wave at the three Davenport siblings. The colliding energies blasted Donald, Douglas, and Ellie, backwards.

~Then…all they remembered was the biting wind enveloping them in a frozen blanket of darkness, somewhere in the distance they could hear their names being called, before the ground shook, and it was cold…too cold…then being lifted up and carried away, before…the darkness took them and nothing could reach them~


	10. Chapter 10

Bree's eyes slowly fluttered open as she blinked against the brightness of the sun, and sat up. She looked around, confused, and saw Chase slowly starting to wake up beside her. Skylar was helping Oliver to his feet, as Kaz was slowly getting to his feet.

She felt a sharp pain in her ankle, as she tried to stand, telling her that she had probably either broken or sprained it. Sitting back down on the ground, she rubbed her ankle, and looked at Chase.

"Mr. Davenport…Douglas…Ellie…Dark Chaos…we…we have to find them!" Bree suddenly exclaimed, as the memory jolted her. She tried to use her super speed, but with her ankle, she simply fell back to the ground, as Chase rushed to her side.

"Don't worry, Bree, we'll find them, but you can't go speeding off on that ankle any time soon, it looks like you've just sprained it," Chase informed his sister, as he scanned her ankle.

Chase helped Bree to her feet and supported her, as they all made their way back through the streets of Centium City and back to the penthouse.

…

Back at the penthouse, Chase helped Bree to the couch.

"Chase, we have to find them," Bree said, grabbing onto her brother's arm to help her stand.

"Bree, you need to rest," Chase said, gently lowering Bree back down on the couch, "You're not going to do Mr. Davenport, Douglas, or Ellie, any good if you hurt yourself any worse."

"But…" Bree began, she hated when Chase was right, and she knew he was right about this.

Although, instead of his usual smug smile, he looked down at his sister sympathetically, he knew that she was worried about Mr. Davenport, Douglas, and Ellie. He was too.

"Just let Oliver take a look at your ankle," Chase said to her, as Oliver came downstairs with his first aid kit from Mighty Med.

Bree gingerly put her ankle up on the table, supported by a pillow, as Oliver examined it.

"Hey, Bree, it'll be okay," Skylar said, gently placing her hand on Bree's shoulder.

"Thanks, Sky," Bree said, giving her friend a smile.

"Hey, guys…um…didn't Ellie leave her phone in the future?" Kaz asked, as he picked up a phone that was lying under the table.

"Yeah, why?" Bree asked, "Ow, Oliver!"

"Well, you moved!" Oliver said, as he finished taping up Bree's ankle.

"Guys, this is Ellie's phone," Kaz said, handing Bree the phone to look at.

The phone had a dark pink case with flowers on it, and it wasn't hers or Skylar's.

"How do you know it's Ellie's phone?" Chase asked.

"Well, it has a pink case, and mine has a purple case, and Skylar's has a green case, and besides that it has a sticker on the back that says, Ellie's Phone, see?" Bree said, pointing at the sticker.

"Okay," Chase said, grabbing the phone from Bree.

"Why would Future Mr. Davenport want Ellie to think that she left her phone in the future?" Bree asked.

"I don't know, but there's a message and it says it's from Mr. Davenport."

"But Mr. Davenport told Ellie that she left her phone in the future," Kaz said.

"Yes, Kaz, we already established that Mr. Davenport told Ellie she left her phone in the future," Chase said.

"Come on guys, we need to listen to that message," Skylar said, helping Bree up off the couch and over to the hyper lift.

…

~Seconds later in Mission Command~

"Ellie…we…we made a mistake…the magnetic storm that took you to the past generated so much energy that it created a tear in the time stream and created a massive amount of energy…Ellie, we've often wondered why your powers and Dark Chaos' powers seem to be the same, yours light energy, his dark energy, well, I believe that Dark Chaos received his powers from this very magnetic time storm, the one that took you back to 2016 also brought Dark Chaos forward in time eight years to 2024 where he met the Elite Force…Ellie, we created Dark Chaos…and we need to stop him before he…

The message ended with the sound of an explosion.


	11. Chapter 11

Lightning flashed throughout the dark sky, casting shadows on the ground, as thunder boomed within seconds. Rain poured, drenching the heroes as they stood facing their enemies.

"You won't get away with this!" Chase shouted angrily, over the boom of the thunder.

"Hahaha, I already have!" Dark Chaos laughed manically, as he threw his hand up, seemingly grabbing a hold of the lightning itself, and disappearing into the magnetic storm.

"Thanks for waiting for me!" Frozen Rose exclaimed into the sky, as she too harnessed the lightning and disappeared.

The five heroes turned and Bree super sped to the penthouse, where moments ago, they had heard a loud explosion, and now broken glass was littered among the grass.

Slowly the rest of the team made their way up to the top floor, and seeing Bree standing there, her face echoing their greatest fears, they knew that their father, mentor, and friend, was gone.

"He's gone," Bree whispered, as the rest of the team gathered around her.

 **…**

Ellie's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up slowly, looking around, blinking against the light glinting off ice…wait, why was there ice? She looked around in wonder; she was in an ice cave. She looked around and saw that she and her brothers were in a cage made out of ice.

Douglas was shaking an unconscious Donald's shoulder, "Come on, Donnie, time to get up!"

"Is he alright?" Ellie asked, kneeling down beside her brother.

"I don't know, he…he took the full force of Dark Chaos' energy wave…or whatever he can do."

"I'm fine," Donald groaned, as Douglas and Ellie helped him up, "Where…where are we?" He asked, looking around.

"You're in my ice cave," a voice came from the shadows, "Isn't it beautiful?" A young woman with long, flowing, silvery hair and haunting blue eyes, asked, as she walked out of the shadows, towards them.

"Just lovely," Ellie said, sarcastically.

"Ellie," Douglas whispered, gently hitting his sister in the arm to get her to be quiet.

Frozen Rose just ignored them.

"Ice Flower, come here!" A villainous voice suddenly boomed throughout the cave, echoing off the icy walls, and making all four of them jump.

Soon, Dark Chaos emerged from the shadows of the cave, and he looked angry.

"Frozen Rose, my name is Frozen Rose!" Frozen Rose shouted, rolling her eyes, as she leaned against the cage.

"I don't care!" Dark Chaos shouted back.

"I only told you like fifty million times," she sighed under her breath.

"I thought I told you to strap them to the tables!" Dark Chaos said.

"No, you said put them in the cage!" Frozen Rose answered.

"No, I said strap them to the tables!"

"No, you said put them in the cage!"

"No, I said strap them to the tables!"

Now, Frozen Rose got a playful smile on her face, as she said, "No, you said strap them to the tables!"

"No, I said put them in the cage…wait…"

"Ha, told ya!" Frozen Rose said, gleefully.

All of a sudden, Dark Chaos sent a concentrated dark energy wave at Frozen Rose, sending her flying backwards into the ice wall behind her.

"Just strap them to the tables," Dark Chaos ordered.

Frozen Rose just glared at Dark Chaos, before slowly standing up and walking over to the cage.

"Nighty night," she said, with an evil smile, before she hit a button on the side of the cage.

And before the Davenport siblings could even process what was going on, they were overcome by the knock out gas that was filling their cage.


	12. Chapter 12

"Bree, you really need to sit down," Skylar told her friend, "Chase will come tell us if he finds anything."

Bree knew that Skylar was right, and every time she put weight on her ankle, she felt a twinge of pain, but she just couldn't sit still until she knew where Mr. Davenport, Douglas, and Ellie, were.

"I'm really worried about them, Sky," Bree said, as she plopped down on the couch, "We have to find them…we just have to."

"We will, Bree, we will," Skylar said, coming over and sitting next to Bree on the couch.

"Thanks, Sky, and I know Chase is down in Mission Command right now looking for their location, but what if we're too late."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't think like that, Chase is looking, and we will find them, and they'll be okay," Skylar said, reassuringly.

"Thanks, Sky," Bree said, as she rested her head on Skylar's shoulder, and closed her eyes for a second.

…

A few moments later, they heard the sound of the hyper lift, and both snapped their heads towards the sound.

Chase walked out and over to the couch. Both his sister, and Skylar looked up at him, as Kaz and Oliver walked in, from the balcony.

"Well…?" They all urged.

"Well…I have good news and bad news, the good news is that I found them, they're being held in a cave on the outskirts of Centium City…"

"Well, great, let's go get them!" Kaz interrupted.

Bree looked up at Kaz and then to Chase, he had said that there was bad news too. Bree bit her lip, and braced for Chase to deliver the bad news.

Chase took a deep breath.

"The bad news is that I detected a massive magnetic energy storm where they are, and I believe that Dark Chaos is using some kind of machine to harness that energy…that's the only explanation for the energy readings that I'm getting, but the unique energy signatures from Mr. Davenport, Douglas, and Ellie, keep going down…I think that Dark Chaos is somehow draining their energy powers."

Bree felt dread fill her whole body. They might already be too late.


	13. Chapter 13

**~In the ice cave~**

"Wow, this place is cool!" Kaz exclaimed, laughing at his own joke, as he looked around the ice cave.

"Kaz!" Bree hissed, hitting him in the arm.

"Ow…what?"

"Guys, quiet," Chase said.

"Bree started it!" Kaz whined, as he rubbed his arm.

"I did not!" Bree hissed, glaring at Kaz.

"Guys, please," Skylar said, turning around and shushing them.

"Do you hear that?" Chase asked.

Pretty soon, a crackling, zapping, sound could be heard, as the team came around the corner, and a gigantic, futuristic machine with a giant crystal that had lightning trapped inside of it, came into view. And in front of the machine, stood three tables in a semi circle, with Mr. Davenport, Douglas, and Ellie, lying on them.

Bree used her super speed, not even caring about her ankle, and was by Mr. Davenport's side in a second. She took him by the shoulders and shook him rather harshly, she had only seen her father this still once before, and it scared her to her core.

"Mr. Davenport…Mr. Davenport…wake up, come on, wake…up…"

Relief washed over her, as Mr. Davenport's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her voice. He was alive, weak, but alive.

"Oliver, can you use your super strength to break these restraints?" Bree asked, as she fumbled with Mr. Davenport's restraints.

"Got it."

Seconds later, Oliver had broken the restraints, and Bree, Chase, Skylar, and Kaz, were helping Mr. Davenport, Douglas, and Ellie, stand.

When Bree was certain that her father, uncle, and aunt, were safe, she glanced back at the machine that had been draining their energy powers, she noticed the crystal in the center of the machine, it looked like the crystal from Ellie's necklace, only much bigger.

"Why was Dark Chaos draining your powers?" Bree asked, curiously.

"Apparently, Dark Chaos…has found a way to harness the energy from the magnetic storms, that gives powers, but more than that, he…he has found a way to manipulate and control it, turn…turning it into dark energy, and when he has enough energy, he…he wants to create an army of super villains," Ellie explained.

…

Bree and Skylar were just about to use their super speed to take everybody back to the penthouse, when they were stopped in their tracks when Dark Chaos sent a concentrated dark energy blast, barely missing them, and hitting the icy wall of the cave, sending shards of ice clattering to the ground.

"Hey, careful!" Frozen Rose shouted.

"Oh, you can always make another ice cave, Frozen Rose!" Dark Chaos said.

"Oh, Bree…" A singsong voice came from within the shadows, "Were you really going to leave without saying hi?"

Bree knew that voice.

Bree, Chase, Skylar, Kaz, and Oliver, watched in confusion as Roman, Riker, and Reese, walked out from the shadows, and stood next to Frozen Rose.

"Well, you've already met my stepbrothers, and stepsister," Frozen Rose said, an evil smile on her face.

"Yes, and you know me as well," Dark Chaos' voice came from the shadows, "Only you know me by a different name, too!" The villain said, as he walked out from the shadows, and took off his mask…

The heroes gasped...


	14. Chapter 14

**~A few months after everything happened~**

Bree couldn't stand it as she walked quietly through the tunnels, an eerily comforting beeping echoing around her, until she came to the makeshift infirmary, and went in.

"Any change?"

Chase looked up at his sister, seeing the hope that filled her eyes fade away, when he shook his head. He hated always having to be the one to dash her hopes.

Bree's eyes followed her brother's gaze, as they rested on Douglas. "He's been here all night," Chase informed.

Bree walked over and placed her hand on Douglas' shoulder, Douglas started awake, looking first at his older brother, and younger sister, lying too still on the two cots in front of him, and then up at Bree.

Bree could tell from his blood-shot eyes, that he hadn't slept for a while. "Douglas, come on, you need to get some sleep."

"But…" Douglas began, before a yawn gave him away, he was so tired, "But what if they wake up?"

"Don't worry, Chase will come get you if there's any change, now come on, up to bed," Bree said, or rather ordered Douglas, as she walked him up to his room, making sure that he didn't just crash on the couch in the living room, again.

 **…**

Bree walked back downstairs and went into the kitchen to make her some tea. There was a note, from Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar, they had decided to give Bree and Chase some time alone.

Bree let out a deep sigh, as she slowly sunk into one of the bar stools in front of the counter, thinking about that day, she, and Chase, had told them that it wasn't their fault, that Dark Chaos had turned out to be Roddissius, but she knew that they still felt guilty, because they had been the ones to take Roddissius' powers away in the first place, starting this whole thing.

Bree walked over to the couch, suddenly realizing just how tired she really was. She curled up on the couch and covered herself up with a blanket, and feeling her eyelids getting heavy, she told herself that she would just take a little nap.

 **…**

"No, Ellie, what…what are you doing?" Donald yelled.

"We can't let Dark Chaos release that much dark energy, but maybe if Dark Chaos could manipulate the energy from the magnetic storm into dark energy, maybe I can manipulate it back into light energy."

"Ellie?"

"Donnie, I have to try," Ellie said, embracing her brother in a hug, "Tell Dougie goodbye for me," she whispered in his ear, before pushing him away, and running towards the giant crystal.

 **…**

Pink and purple lightning flashed around her, as her light energy collided with the dark energy surging around her. Ellie had used her light teleportation to teleport herself into the crystal.

"Donnie, it…it's too much energy, we…we have to destroy the crystal," Ellie shouted, "Donnie, use your shockwave power to destroy the crystal."

"Ellie, you're in the crystal, that'll destroy you too!" Donald shouted back, just as he blasted Roman with his shockwave power, sending him flying backwards.

"Donnie, please, it's the only way, I'll be okay, I promise, I'll…I'll use my light teleportation to get out, now Donnie, please, I…I can't hold the energy for much longer!"

 **…**


	15. Chapter 15

Douglas was sound asleep when he was awakened by a strange feeling that his brother and sister needed him, and suddenly he was down in Mission Command, standing in front of his sleeping brother and sister.

"Douglas, did…you just teleport down here?" Chase asked, looking up from the cyber desk.

"Yeah, I…I think I did, I just had a feeling that Donnie and Ellie needed me and all of a sudden I was here," Douglas explained.

All of a sudden, a shrill beeping echoed throughout the infirmary.

 **…**

Bree came running out of the hyper lift, followed by Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar, and froze in her tracks, seeing the scene before her. Kaz grabbed a hold of her before she could run to Mr. Davenport's side.

"Let me go, Kaz, let me go!" Bree yelled, as she struggled against his grip, tears already falling down her cheeks, but he held her tight.

"Shhh, Bree, it's okay, it's okay," he whispered in her ear.

Chase was frantically working to save Mr. Davenport and Ellie, but when they had used their already weaken energy powers to destroy the crystal, as well as the dark energy, they had put tremendous strain on their bodies.

Their unique energy signatures kept fading until **…**

 **BEEP…**

"No," Bree breathed into Kaz's neck, as she tightened her grip on him. He tightened his hug around her.

"Douglas, I'm…I'm sorry," Chase said, looking up and meeting Douglas' eyes, tears falling down his face.

"Douglas…?" Chase asked, noticing that Douglas' eyes were glowing.

"Get behind me," Douglas told Chase, his voice different, as his hands began sparking with electricity.

Chase ran over to where his sister, Kaz, Skylar, and Oliver were standing, and activated his force field around them.

"What…what's going on?" Bree asked, pulling away from her hug with Kaz.

"I don't know, Skylar, a little help."

Skylar nodded, and activated her force field around Chase's, just as the cyber desk exploded.

They watched as a tunnel of light, much like the northern lights, swirled around Douglas, and soon growing to engulf Donald and Ellie, as well.

Electricity continued to zap around the room, bouncing off the walls and causing things to explode, the light became brighter still, until it filled the room.

"Can you see anything?" Skylar asked, shielding her eyes from the bright light.

Then all of a sudden, the bright light faded, and the five heroes looked to see Mr. Davenport, Douglas, and Ellie standing in the middle of the room, glowing with a bright light that was quickly fading.

 **~The end~**


End file.
